


the angels cry

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The '09ers leave Manticore, and Ben's right there with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the angels cry

A shot sings out and the angels sigh.

She falls.

She's not _dead_; she's with the Lady. She's _saved_.

We're not saved. _I_ am not saved.

Yet.

We have to get out. I have to go.

I.

Such a strange concept.

I.

Not _us_. Not _we_.

I.

The window breaks and I don't know if it' s a result of my actions or those of someone else, but we're through. All of us. _almost all_

Running.

The cold seeps through the soles of my feet as we move towards the perimeter.

_irrelevant, concentrate, the mission_

Alarms sing out with discordant tones and angels weep.

Another falls _(goes to **her)**_, we gather. A signal.

Acknowledged.

A fence cleared.

Freedom.

The angels cry.


End file.
